


Left Behind

by arianna_twdg



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianna_twdg/pseuds/arianna_twdg
Summary: What if Clementine was saved by Lily in the car crash but left behindAJ thinking he was going to bring Clem down. Few minutes later Marlon comes around and saves AJ leaving him at the Ericson Boarding school.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters!  
> They belong to Telltale games and Skybound

AJ’s POV:

AJ woke up feeling light headed and his head was banging with a headache. “Clem?!” AJ cries out sitting up but while he sits up his ribs felt like hell.

He wasn’t tied which was good so he didn’t have to struggle getting binds off so he was relieved

He sits up and feels the same feeling again from his ribs. He only had one goal was to find Clem and get the hell out of where ever he was.

He walks over to the door and goes to open it but it was locked. “Dammit!” AJ screams out and kicks the door but it was no use. For a door that looks at least 30 years old was in pretty good shape.

He had to find a way out to get to Clementine. So he looks around everywhere and soon comes across a box with tools but he couldn’t reach since he was really short and petite.

He sees a chair and brings it over to the closet door and reaches up and finds a screwdriver.

He plays a little bit with the door knob with the screwdriver he found and it opens.

He tiptoes around the hallway knowing there has to be somewhere nearby. He was so close to the door but someone walks in so he goes around a corner and spys on the person who just came through the door.

The boy looked around AJ’s age and the boy opened the door AJ was staying in. Seeing that AJ wasn’t there anymore he is shocked and jumps a little to the absence that he saw in the room.

The boy grips onto a knife and slowly walks in. AJ runs up the boy and pins him to the wall. The boy falling over and AJ pressed his screwdriver against the boys neck.

“Where’s Clementine!” AJ spits in his face as he presses his screwdriver harder against the boys neck.

“Put the screwdriver down kid.” AJ hears another person and looks to his side to seeing a person with a bow.

“Drop. it.” AJ listens knowing that the man has the upper hand and puts his hands up.

“I just wanna know where Clem is.” AJ says looking down, avoiding contact with the man with the crossbow.

“Clementine? Who’s Clementine? We only found you in that car.” The man says.

“What?” AJ looks up making contact with the blonde boy with a strange haircut.

“Yea, we only found you and a hat. Assuming it was yours but now that I heard you asking where a Clementine is and that your hair is too bushy, I assume it was hers, right?” The man asks.

“Yeah, that hat was hers.” AJ looks back down.

“Look, we aren’t gonna harm you but if you pull that shit again, there will he consequences kid.” The man says putting down his crossbow.

“I’m Marlon and that’s Tennessee, Tenn for short. What about you?” Marlon asks tilting his head.

“AJ.” AJ looks back up now seeing Marlon’s face more clearly

“I will show you around the school.” Marlon signals AJ to come over and they all walk out.

AJ walks out and he is shocked at what he was seeing. Here he was, in a school filled with survivors and pretty sturdy gates surrounding the building!

“Wow!” AJ opens his mouth with shock.

“I know.” Marlon looks down at the kid smiling.

Time skip:  
Clem’s Pov.

Clementine wakes up, eyes adjusting to the light and sits up. It looks like she was in a cell. She was confused and in so much pain she didn’t know what to do or think.

“You’re awake.” A women stands at the cell door, outside the room she was in and the women walks in.

Clementine was so shocked, knowing immediately who this women in front of her was.

Lily.

“Lily?” Clementine sounds surprised, happy, confused, angry, but most of all, concerned. AJ wasn’t here and she looked around.

“Looking for the boy?” Lily asks.

“What the fuck did you do with him Lily!” Clementine stands tall in front of her face, showing so much anger in her eyes.

“We left him behind, he was a useless kid.” Lily snickers and Clem clenches her fist.

“I swear, if he is dead. I will kill you. Even if it means killing me Lily. I promise you.” Clem says.

“He’s fine. I checked just a few hours ago he was gone, so I’m assuming, someone followed the smoke and saved your boy.” Lily smiles.

“He better be.” Clem sits back down and puts her head in her hands.

‘How could you just leave a kid!’ Clem thought.

“Listen, I would love to sit and chat but I have to leave, I need to find AJ.” Clem sits up but Lily pushes her back down.

“Oh no, that’s not how this works. You’re staying here.” Lily smirks and Clem starts to get pissed.

“Get the fuck out of the way Lily.” Clem yells and Lily just laughs.

“What’s so funny you crazy bitch!” Clem screams again and Lily hits her sending Clem’s against the wall since the bed was against the wall.

“You. aren’t. going. anywhere.” Lily says.


	2. Chapter 2

AJ’s POV

AJ has met everyone. Ruby, Marlon, Louis, Violet, Tenn, Mitch, Willy, Omar, Aasim, and Brody.

He didn’t have the greatest introduction with Ruby. She came up behind him and bit her hand. She started cursing at him and she ran off.

Violet was more nicer but not by much. She’s pretty stubborn and AJ isn’t sure she likes him so much. AJ thought she was badass though with her meat cleaver.

Louis was his favorite out of the other nine. He is really good at the piano and even let AJ have a try. He had a good sense of humor at made everyone laugh.

Marlon was the leader. AJ doesn’t know what he thinks of him and thinks it’s off having a kid run a another group of kids. 

Brody was nice as well. AJ’s second favorite. He doesn’t have much to say about her though but she is good in AJ’s book.

Mitch and Willy made fun of AJ for saying a cuss word. AJ thought they were mean but they just thought AJ was hilarious.

Aasim was very secretive when it comes to his diary. I mean isn’t everyone but AJ doesn’t know that. He read some of his diary while it was just sitting there. He couldn’t understand most of the words. Aasim warned him to give it back and snatched his diary back.

Tenn, well he isn’t much. He likes to draw but that’s it. He doesn’t talk much because of what AJ did to him earlier.

Omar was the chef. He made the most delicious soup in the world. It was so delicious that AJ absolutely needed another bite.

And that’s everyone.

Clem’s POV:

She was furious! Lily out of all people holds her captive! What the hell is Lily planning to do with Clementine. Clementine punches the wall several times, making her knuckles make out blood. 

She tries to breathe but couldn’t. She was starting to have one of her panic attacks and mix that with the rage that Clem has as of right now, this won’t turn out good for Lily or Clementine.

”Hey, you! Could you stop hitting the wall it’s starting to piss me off!” A girl yells out to Clementine.

Clem looks up and sees a red head girl, much taller then Clementine maybe around about 6 inches taller.

”You know it’s kinda hard not to be furious when I’m stuck in a fucking cell!” Clementine yells back out to the girl.

”You’re lucky WE found you instead of some rapists or cold blooded murderers so stop being an ungrateful little bitch and calm down!” The red head spits out

Clem knew the red head was right. She was lucky that she wasn’t found by a bunch of assholes but still, they have no right to lock her up in here.

”You’re maybe right but I have a little boy out there, wondering where I am. I need to find him before something bad happens to him.” Clem starts to tear up to the thought AJ being killed by walkers dying thinking Clem abandoned him.

”You’re a mother?” The red heads eyes show more emotion then before.

“You could say that.” Clem shrugs.

”You look too young to be a mother. What are you? 15 at most?” The red head asks.

”17, but the world here is different. Nothing is too young, too old, too short, too tall around here anymore. We aren’t women, men. We are just human.” Clem glares at the tall girl standing outside her cell.

”Guess you’re right. Anyways, what’s your name?” The red head asks the brunette.

”Clementine. You?” Clem looks back at the red head.

”Minerva.” Minerva smiles at her but Clementine just looks away putting her head back in her hands.

”I totally get it Clementine. Losing someone close to you. I have a brother, his name is Tenn. I have no idea if he is alive or not. He probably thinks I’m dead by now.” Minerva shrugs still staring at the brunette in the cell.

”I promised his parents I would take care of him. I failed them. They are probably looking down at me in shame and disgust.” Clem starts to sob in her palms to the thought of losing AJ and failing everyone.

Minerva frowns and enters the cell with Clementine, leaning on the wall in the cell.

“That’s not true. I’m sure they would be very proud of you Clementine.” Minerva smiles but her smile shows sadness.

”I still broke my promise.” Clem lifts her head up and shakes her head in shame.

“Clementine, you can’t control what happens anymore. This world is fucked up. You can’t protect everyone.” Minerva crosses her arms and puts her one foot on the wall.

”I’m aware, I just wanna see him safe but with Lily here, I can’t do shit right now. She’s the one who left him behind and doesn’t fucking apologize what she did to him. She just said he was a worthless kid.” Clem clenches her teeth remembering what Lily said about her little goofball.

”That’s pretty fucked up I am aware but now you should get some shut eye. You have a long day tomorrow and I don’t want you passing out on the job.” Minerva chuckles a little bit about her joke but Clementine just sits there.

“Sorry, bad joke. Anyways, good night Clementine.” Minerva nods at her and exits the cell.

Clementine lays back on the bed and stares up to the ceiling, hands placed on her stomach.

Clementine sighs and shuts her eyes.

’I will find you goofball. No matter what.’

AJ’s pov

Everyones sitting, having a good time, few laughs here and there. But AJ just wants Clementine back. He wonders if Clem left him to die or was captured by someone assholes. He hopes that she was just captured and didn’t leave him for dead. That sounds bad to think but AJ just didn’t want Clem to abandon him. He honestly didn’t want neither of those things to happen but prefers number 2 so he can find her.

”I think we need to add a little excitement tonight.” Louis smirks and pulls out a couple cards.

”Fuck this, goodnight.” Brody walks off into the school.

”Aww, she’s no fun.” Louis sarcastically frowns and the only people left outside were Violet, Marlon, Louis, AJ, and Tenn. Tenn didn’t wanna play so he just colored at the other table.

”What’s the game?” Violet asks.

”Well, I give you cards and whoever gets the highest couple of cards wins and gets to ask AJ a question!” Louis puts his head on his one palm with his elbow on the table.

”And what if I win hmm?” AJ says crossing his arms.

”Then you can ask us questions. Simple.” Louis smirks and hands everyone a card.

Everyone flips their cards over and Violet has the highest card out of all of them.

”Victory Violet.” Violet smirks and leans a little over the table.

”So, AJ. Can you tell us a little bit about Clementine?” Violet asks and AJ hesitates to answer but replies.

”Oh, well. It’s a long story but I’ll tell. She has curly hair, tan skin, I say she’s very pretty even when she says she’s hid-ee.” AJ has trouble saying the word hideous but figures it out. “Hideous, yeah she says hideous. She’s around 16 or 17 and she has a long backstory. I’ll start from the beginning. She said she was 8 years old when this all happened. She had a babysitter named Sandra but things started to turn deadly and Clem stayed up in her tree house for days until a man named Lee found her. He was a good man. He taught her how to survive, shoot a gun and to keep her hair short. She had bushy hair so it was easier to grab. But then, like always, things turned a whole other direction and Lee got bit looking for Clementine. He found her and fought his way through Savannah, he found her and they had to get all the way back using walker guts to disguise their scent. Lee got weak shortly after and right before he passed out, she saw her parents, but not exactly them anymore. He told her to not look and he passed out. Clementine carried him to a building not to far from where he fell. But he got too weak and couldn’t get up. Lee’s final request was for Clem to shoot him. So, she did. It was hard for Clem. Lee was a second father to her. And yea, that’s about it.” AJ tells everyone what Clem had been through and everyone seemed shocked.

“I-“ Everyone couldn’t speak they were speechless.

AJ gets up and heads to his now bedroom.

AJ sits in his bed with so many thoughts going through his head.

He hears a knock on his door and yells out come in.

Violet enters the room with a frown on her face.

”I’m sorry I asked about her. You seemed pretty upset after you told her story and I’m sorry. I didn’t know she went through that. If I would have kn-“ Violet gets interrupted by AJ.

“Violet, seriously, It’s fine.” AJ says being sadder then ever before in his life.

”I’ll leave you to think to yourself.” Violet nods and exits the room.

Clems POV

Clem jolts up from her sleep, beads of sweat coming down her face and out of breath.

It was morning time and knew she had to get up so she sat up, rubbed her eyes and waited for someone to open the cell door.

Luckily, Minerva was the one to open the door instead of Lily or some other asshole.

”We’re heading out Clem.” Minerva opens the cell door and Clem cautiously walks out.

Minerva nods her head to the side signing Clementine to follow her.

“Don’t try to escape. I really don’t wanna hurt you.” Minerva eyes Clem and Clementine nods in agreement.

They exit the boat and Minerva explains what they have to do.

”All we really have to do is clear out the walkers so Lily and other people can get through without any struggles. Think you can do that?” Minerva stares into Clem’s eyes waiting for an answer.

”Yea, I can.” Clementine nods and Minerva heads the opposite direction obviously having much trust in Clementine.

’I have to follow the rules for now. Who knows, maybe Minerva is waiting around the corner waiting for me to do something stupid.’

Clem sighs and looks for any walkers surrounding their camp.

Clementine sees one and sneaks up behind the walkers and kicks their ankle and stabbing the back of their head.

”Disgusting.” Clem shakes in disgust from the smell. She will never get used to that smell.

What Clementine doesn’t know that a walker is sneaking behind her. She turns around one second too late and gets knocked over by the walker. The walkers is trying to bite her but Clem is keeping a good distance between them.

”Fuck, get off me!” Clem yells out.

All of a sudden, the walker stops biting and is axed in the head. Clem rolls them off her and sees Minerva extending out an hand. She gratefully accepts her hand and Minerva pulls her up with no problem.

Clem puts her hands on her knees and breathes heavily. “Holy shit, that was close.” Clementine laughs nervously but Minerva doesn’t return the laugh.

”You’re lucky I was there Clementine. You would have got chomped!” Minerva puts her hand on her hip and stares down at the brunette.

”Yea, but I didn’t.” Clementine laughs out of breath once more.

”Let’s just go back inside.” Minerva walks off back to the boat and Clementine follows close behind.

AJ’s POV:

AJ slowly opens his eyes and looks around, seeing it’s morning, he gets up and walks out of the room.

He exits the school and sees everyone chatting and Willy is keeping watch just in case some bad guys try to break into the school.

AJ looks to his right, seeing Violet and Tenn looking down at something. Curiosity getting the best of him, he goes over to them.

”What are you guys doing?” AJ asks, his face says confused.

”Visiting my dead sisters. Minnie and Sophia” Tenn sighs and looks back down.

”Paying respects AJ.” Violet says.

AJ thinks it wasn’t his place so he walks away.

AJ sees Louis playing cards with Ruby, Aasim and Marlon.

AJ runs over and asks if he could play.

”Sure little dude!” Louis says and pats the seat next to him

AJ sits down and Louis explains the game to AJ. 

“We are playing Truth or Dare, the highest card asks truth or dare to the lowest. Simple!” Louis says

AJ is quite interested and proceeds to sit down next to Louis.

Louis hands AJ a card and they begin to play.

A few minutes after Tenn and Violet join.

They proceed to play and Louis gets the highest card and AJ gets the lowest.

”So, AJ. Truth or Dare?” Louis asks wiggling his eyebrows.

”Truth!” AJ yells out.

”Booooooorrrrriiiiinggggg! Anyways, is there any pretty ladies out there that you like?” Louis raises his eyebrows a few times.

”Oh my goddd!” Violet says annoyed.

”He’s literally 5 years old Louis.” Violet shakes her head.

”I mean it doesn’t matter since this world is so fucked so it’s a perfectly valid question.” Louis smirks.

”No, and gross ewww.” AJ pretends to gag and everyone laughs.

”I can tell you’re gonna be quite the charmer one day AJ.” Ruby laughs and after a few more games everyone went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Clem’s POV:

Clem sat down back on her bed feeling helpless.

‘Am I weak?’ she thought. She just wants her goofball back and to get that, she has to be strong.

‘Every fucking time I get to have something good for once, it gets snatched from me!’ Clem thought once more.

AJ was her only family left. She didn’t have her parents, Lee, Kenny, Christa, Omid, Luke, Sarah, or anyone else but AJ. He was the light she never thought she would have again. His smile, his laugh is now just a memory she had to play over and over again. She had nothing left.

‘At least here I have Minerva. She seems like a good person.’ Clem sighed.

“Hey Clem, Lily said you could shower.” Minerva yells out.

Shower? She forget that showering even existed. Clem was excited and jumped right on her feet and Minerva leads her to the showers.

“Theres warm water and if you need anything just holler and I’ll be there.” Clem nods and Minerva walks out.

Clem takes off her clothes and steps into the shower. She shivers at the feeling she hadn’t felt since she was 8.

Clem sighs in relief and proceeds to shower.

AJ’s POV:

AJ is awoken by the sound of banging by the pipes. He thought someone was in trouble and jumps up, gets his gun and silently opens the door and walks out of his room. 

AJ listens in on what is happening and it sounds like people are arguing. AJ is confused and he follows the noise. He gets led to a basement door but it is locked so he has to find another way in.

He finds a map and sees a cellar that leads to the basement. He runs out into the rain and goes to the cellar with his loaded gun in hand. He tries to open the cellar but it is locked with a secure lock on it. He sees a brick and slams it on the lock several times until the lock busts off.

He goes into the cellar a proceeds to follow the sound. He gets closer and closer until he sees what the noise is coming from. Marlon and Brody, arguing.

Marlon turns around. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” Marlon calls out and AJ walks over.

“It’s just me. What are you two talking about?” AJ asks.

“We’re just talking. Go back to sleep little guy.”

“I was asleep you two woke me up!” AJ looks at Brody then back at Marlon.

“Oh, sorry AJ. We didn’t think anyone heard.” Brody says. AJ knows something is up.

“Brody, is there something wrong?” AJ asks Brody and she just shakes her head but the guilt controls her and she just yells out.

“Marlon knows where Clementine is!” Brody randomly says.

AJ’s eyes widen in shock. Marlon knows? But how?!

“Brody!” Marlons voice starts getting raspy from anger. 

“Shut the fuck up Marlon! Where is Clementine, Brody!” AJ says furious.

“She’s with raiders. One of them named Lily. He also traded Tenn’s sister to them!” Brody says once more.

Marlon finally snapped and hit Brody with his flashlight.

“Oh my god, Brody. I’m so sorry!” Marlon rushes over to Brody.

“She’s gonna turn.” Marlon says out of the blue and runs out of the cellar.

AJ runs after him but Marlon locks the cellar shut.

“I’m sorry. I can’t let you tell the others.” Marlon runs away.

AJ screams and bangs on the cellar door.

He has an idea, he pokes his gun through the small gap. Luckily it fits through and twists the lock to open it.

AJ pushes it open and forces himself up. He hears yelling of Marlon and walks over saying “That little monster killed Brody!” Everyone was in shock of what Marlon had just told him.

“Shut the fuck up Marlon!” AJ points his gun at Marlon

“Tell me where the fuck is Clementine!” AJ yells out.

“I told you I don’t know! Are you crazy!” Marlon yells back.

“Bullshit! Brody said you know where she is. With the raiders, right? Where is their camp!” AJ speaks again putting his gun on the trigger.

“You little prick, I had nothing to do with her disappearance! Like I said, she probably ran off.” Marlon smirks.

AJ shoots next to him. “That’s a warning, next one goes straight through your head.”

Everyone steps back from AJ.

“Put the gun down AJ please!” Louis’s voice was so shaky, you could barely catch what he said.

“Fuck off! He even knows where Tenn’s sisters are!” AJ yells out.

“Fuck you AJ you sick little bitch!” Marlon yells back.

Tenn is so shocked he was froze in place.

“Marlon, is this true?” Violet asks.

“Of course not! Why would you believe that sicko!” Marlon clenches his fists.

“Everybody chill the fuck out!” Aasim yells out.

“I will shoot you Marlon! Just tell me where Clem is.” AJ still has his finger on the trigger ready to shoot the man right in front of him.

“She’s- on a boat just don’t shoot I don’t know the location I swear.” Marlon has his hands up in defeat.

AJ lowers his gun. “We are going to look for it tomorrow. If you are lying I won’t hesitate to blow your brains out.” AJ says with a tiny smirk.

Clem’s POV:  
Clem steps out of the shower and puts on her regular clothes. She walks back to her cell and opens the door. She enters and jumps when she sees Minnie sitting on her bed. “Minerva, you scared me.” Clem places a hand on her heart and breathes out.

“I can’t take this place anymore Clem. I just can’t. I wanna go back home.” Minerva says placing her head in her hands.

“We can leave Minerva. Together. We can find AJ and Tenn and get out of here.” Clem says.

“How?” Minerva asks pulling her head back up to stare at Clem.

“Well, you know when you have to be with me while I do my job. Well we can just leave right then and there!” Clem says with a smirk.

Minnie nods and heads out of Clem’s room but before she goes, she says. “It’s a perfect plan.” Minnie smiles and exits the room.


End file.
